mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Names
This article is about hatched monster names. For name origins of each monster, see ''Monsters' names origin; ''for names of Monsters, see Monsters. Every time a newly-hatched monster is placed on an island, the game gives it a name, randomly selected from a list unique to each monster type. The player can change the monster's name at any time after that. Teleporting a monster to another island doesn't change its name. The Windows version of the game has a peculiar limitation: although some of the monsters' default names can include spaces and punctuation characters, the game won't allow players to type anything but letters into new monster names. The mobile-device versions of the game don't have this restriction. Below are lists of the known default names for all monsters from My Singing Monsters and Dawn of Fire, in alphabetical order. Single Element Double Element Triple Element Quad Element Quint Element Seasonal Supernatural Ethereal Ethereal Single Element Ethereal Double Element Legendary Shugafam Werdos Mythical Celestials Rare Rare Single Element Rare Double Element Rare Triple Element Rare Quad Element Rare Supernatural Rare Ethereal Rare Single Element Ethereal Rare Double Element Ethereal Rare Seasonal Epic Epic Single Element Epic Double Element Epic Triple Element Epic Quad Element Epic Seasonal Magical Monsters Dipsters Community Contests *According to the Schmoochle naming event, 15 different names were selected to become some of the possible default names of the Schmoochle. *On the Facebook page about the Repatillo's introduction, there was a contest of the 10 most-liked monster names for the Repatillo. The contest ended on Thursday 26th November 2015, noon at Eastern Time. The results for all of the ten new names given are Staccato, Picadillo, Zilla, Purplejam, Pikoliz, Shelldon, Rupert, Scalar, Armin, and Rock-N-Raptor. The link to it is here. *The eleven nicknames given to the Yelmut from the community contest are Yamooka, Natiku, Kanaloa, Tsukasha, Lono, Nahoa, Biiki, Xibalba, Slimeba, Dalagmite, Escargoon. Originally, only ten names were meant to be chosen, but as there was a tie for tenth place, the Monster-Handlers decided to use eleven instead. The results are here. *The ten given names given to the Wynq from the community contest are Clopsie, Shrimpi, Eayan, Skeye, Plankie, Thynq, Jumby, Ojo, Lunk, and Toothiefruttie. The results are here. **Two of this wiki's users have participated in two of the ten successful names. Skeye was nominated by Qwertyxp2000 the second, while Toothiefruttie was nominated by Punctdan. *No competition of naming was given for the Barrb, which came in Version 1.6.0 of Dawn of Fire. This since had stopped this naming type of competition. Althoug later, Incisaur broke this trend. *During the 21st episode of MSM live, the ten nicknames for the upcoming Dawn of Fire four element monster, Incisaur, were announced. Shared Names *The monsters from the original My Singing Monsters share the same names as Dawn of Fire. *The Thumpies can be named Lepth & Rhyth, Hizz & Hurzz, or Thys & Thatt as well as the Quibble. *Rare Oaktopus and Rare Maw seem to share the same default name: Fawst. *Rare Whisp and Toe Jammer both share the nickname "Nixie" *Shellbeat and Ziggurab share the same default name "Scuttle". Shellbeat also shares the name "Shellby" with PomPom. *Wubbox and Rare Wubbox both share names, which is ironic considering that they're the only Rares to have a different song. *Potbelly and Oaktopus share the name "Rooty". *The Hoola and its rare share many names. *Rare Quibble and Rare Schmoochle share a similar name. Rare Quibble has the name "Sid & Nancy" while Rare Schmoochle has the name "Sydnnancy". *Shugabush and Shugabass share the name "Glibson". *Jeeode and Whisp share name the name "Ekko" *The Kazilleon and its Rare share the name "Calum" *Reedling and Rare Mammott share the name "Izit". The name references one of the Thumpies in Epic Thumpies. References *The name "Escargoon" is derived from a character of the same name from a television series named "Kirby: Right Back At Ya!" *The Rare Mammott names "Solo" and "Wompuh" may be references to Star Wars because a "wampa" is a fictional Yeti-like monster in Episode V and a main character is named Han Solo. *One of Dragong's default names, "Zildj", derives from "Zildjian", a company that manufactures cymbals, referencing the fact that Dragong has cymbals. *Both of Rare Jellbilly's "Flatt" and "Scruggs" names reference Lester Flatt and Earl Scruggs respectively. *One of Galvana's nicknames is "Xubbow" which is "Wubbox" with the first and last letters switched. This makes sense, as Galvana is the creator of Wubbox. *Epic Scups being nicknamed "Amber" and "Dongle" are a reference to the Ambered Thing and the game Fling a Thing!. **Rare Thumpies don't have any but Epic Thumpies has one, "RhooTz and IziT". *A Glaishur (Cold celestial) in the original game can be named "Mamment" which is a reference to Mammott (Cold single element). Notes *Riff and Rare Riff originally shared their default names. Rare Riff now has been given its own set of names, but players may have Rare Riffs with the common counterpart's names from before the switch. *There was a bug on DoF with T-Rox, every hatched T-Rox was nicknamed "T-Rox" or "New Monster" *2/9/2019 : During the "My Singing Monsters Live Stream" on Twitch, Monster-Handlers Matt and Eric Decided to include the community names used in the "Nickname this monster" Section. Thoose names where "Cerebros" by kitsunelasting for Plixie, "Wynter" by CosmicPrynce For Maggpi, and "Battrix" by mistiroC3 for Epic Tweedle. *During the 14th episode of MSM live, the nicknames for Epic Schmoochle were announced *"Mosh N Pitt" is the only nickname a Thumpies can get that doesn't contain an ampersand (&).ps, acc Category:Game Mechanics Category:Monsters Category:Monsters (Dawn of Fire)